Chapter 1 - No Need For A New Girl
by Mirkwood Huntress
Summary: A new girl comes to stay at the Masaki House, but is she all she says she is?


No Need For A New Girl - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters of Tenchi Muyo. This fanfic was written for fun and not money. So don't sue me! This is the only disclaimer I'm going to write because I don't want to put it on all my chapters.  
  
It all started one rainy morning at the Masaki house. The family had just sat down to breakfast when a huge explosion happened. Surprisingly it wasn't Ayeka and Ryoko. They were all wondering what happened when they heard Washu screaming from her lab.  
  
Washu: MIHOSHI, THAT WAS MY NEW INTERDIMENSIONAL TUNNEL YOU JUST BLEW UP!!  
  
Mihoshi: I'm sorry; I thought that it was the Air-conditioning!  
  
Washu: THE A.C.?! WHY WOULD THAT BE IN MY LAB?!  
  
Both the short, pink haired scientist and the tall blonde galaxy police officer came upstairs to the table, both looking very upset. Sasami handed them their plates and they sat down. The short eight year old had quite a talent for cooking, but she had a very low tolerance for wasted food.  
  
Sasami: Well, I hope you're happy, your breakfast is cold and I am sick of heating it up for people who are fighting!  
  
After breakfast, Sasami cleaned the kitchen, Tenchi and his grandpa went to the family shrine while Ryoko and Ayeka went up to the rooms. Kionye and Mihoshi left for patrol and as usual, Washu headed back to her lab. Ryoko soon got bored so she went to go see if Tenchi was done his chores around the shrine. The first person she saw however was Princess Ayeka.  
  
Ryoko: Move Ayeka! You're in my way!  
  
Ayeka: Miss Ryoko, I believe it is you who are in my way; but I wouldn't expect a demon like you to know any manners anyway.  
  
The two girls were about to start another one of their meaningless fights when a black doorway appeared right in between them. Both girls stepped back and got ready to attack when a girl stepped out of the door.  
  
Girl: Well let's see, Oh yeah this is the- Oh my god I am so sorry!  
  
Ryoko noticed the voice but the girl's back was turned to her.  
  
Ryoko: Kami, is that you?  
  
The girl was surprised by the familiar voice that seemed to know her. She turned around and her worried face spilt into a wide grin.  
  
Kami: Ryoko! Wow, what are you doing here?  
  
Ryoko: I live here Kami!  
  
Kami: Oh right I…… knew that, I was only playing! So, who's your friend?  
  
Ryoko: Oh friend is hardly the word I'd use to describe Ayeka. Anyway, she lives here also and she-  
  
Ayeka: And may I say that I am the first crowned princess of the royal family of Juri.  
  
Kami yawned.  
  
Kami: Well, that's nice Ayeka! I could really care less also! Anyway Ryoko, this is a nice place you've got here. Wanna show me around?  
  
Ryoko: Sure why not!  
  
Ryoko stared at her young friend. Kami looked to be about 15 or 16. She had the darkest purple hair that anyone had ever seen. She wore it in a high ponytail and two long strands, braided with beads, hung down at her cheeks. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown and her skin was a pale peach. She wore a black halter top with black cargo pants to match and her thick leather black boots came half way up her calf. She then took Kami around the house and grounds while introducing her to everyone. She made the introduction to Tenchi very brief because she didn't want Kami developing a crush on him. She stayed that night for dinner, and Tenchi invited her to stay with them for a while as well.  
  
Tenchi: So Kamidahooh, where are you from?  
  
Kami: Please, call me Kami. I'm from another dimension actually, the 13th dimension to be exact.  
  
Washu: Oh yeah? What's there anyway?  
  
Kami: Oh tons of stuff! It's a very fertile place. There are so many different kinds of trees and flowers that I can't even begin to name them. Plus there are so many different creatures there as well. There are a few humans there but mostly mythical creatures.  
  
Washu: What kind of mythical creatures do you mean?  
  
Kami: All kinds, ya know…unicorns, griffins, hippogriffs and of course my personal favorite, the dragons! I know all the dragons, there is only one herd of them; it's a pretty large herd but still, there is only one. There is one dragon I am particularly interested in. His name is Fireball. He's a deep blue and-  
  
Ryoko: You name them?!  
  
Kami: As a matter of fact I do! Anyway, he is very sweet and gentle, except of course if you try to hurt him, a herd member or me………then he'd have to destroy you!  
  
Tenchi: So, how did you end up here again?  
  
Kami: I was playing around with my inter-dimensional key and well I accidentally ended up here and it will take me some time before I can figure out how to get back.  
  
[One week later]  
  
Somewhere off in the middle of space on a rather large space ship a man called Tokihimo was watching the Masaki family.  
  
Tokihimo: Damn her! Why can't she just do the job tonight? Well I guess she must have her own plan, I'll deal with her later.  
  
With that said he walked out of the main hold down a long hallway to his quarters and slammed the door shut.  
  
It had been a week since Kamidahooh had come to stay with the Masaki's and she seemed to get along fine with everybody. She was very interested in Sasami's friendship with Ryo-oki and one day she decided to surprise Sasami.  
  
Kami: Sasami are you done in the kitchen? Because if you are I have I surprise for you.  
  
Sasami: Sure I'm coming! Ok what is it that you wanted me for?  
  
Kami: Well……… Look behind you!  
  
When Sasami turned around a brown and white cabbit similar to Ryo-oki jumped up on Sasami's shoulder.  
  
Kami: Well you see I saw how much you liked Ryoko's cabbit, so I asked mine to come visit you, his name is Atoki.  
  
Just then Kami clutched her head, she seemed to be in pain.  
  
Kami: Oh, I get migraines all the time! Well you play with Atoki and I'll go up to my room and get a special aspirin for my head!  
  
She quickly ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door behind her. She rummaged through the big brown bag she had brought with her and pulled out a small, crystal orb in a small copper dragon's claw.  
  
Kami: With the powers trusted in me I command you to open the gates to the 13th dimension for me!  
  
Right after she said this a great wind blew in the room and the black doorway that she had come to the Masaki house from appeared and she stepped through it. On the other side Tokihimo waited for her, shrouded in the shadows of his space ship.  
  
Tokihimo: What have you been doing girl?  
  
Kami: I was just making a friend so when I did do it she would stick up for me once I did the job and besides the whole family likes me  
  
Tokihimo: THEN GO DO IT! Besides are you stupid enough to stay and get caught? Just leave as soon as it's done. Now leave –  
  
Kami: But sir would you like me to bring them to you?  
  
Tokihimo: JUST GO AND DO IT!  
  
Later that day Kamidahooh decided it was time to do her mission. She waited until midnight to do it. As the clock stroke 11:59, she crept up the stairs to Tenchi's room with a sword with a long purple blade in her hand. She opened the door and to her surprise Tenchi was wide-awake, reading a schoolbook on his bed. She quickly put out her sword and stuffed it back into it's sheath.  
  
Tenchi: Oh hey Kami what are you doing up so late?  
  
Kami: Oh me, I woke up to get some water and saw your light on and wanted to know why you were up.  
  
She sat down on his desk. Just then Ryoko floated sleepily into the room.  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi what are you doing with Ayeka this late at night?………… Oh it's just you, Kamidahooh, so I am up because I heard you guys, why are you two up?  
  
Ryoko brushed her cyan hair out of her face and sat on the bed next to Tenchi.  
  
Kami: Oh I couldn't sleep and I was getting some water and I saw his light on and came in.  
  
After she had finished that sentence she had a very guilty look on her face  
  
Ryoko: Ok kid what's wrong?  
  
Kamidahooh burst out sobbing.  
  
Kami: Tenchi you're going to hate me for this but I was working for this guy named Tokihimo and he asked me to kill you so I accepted the mission and that whole act of my not knowing where I was, it was a fake.  
  
Tenchi: So he wants to take over the Earth does he  
  
Before she could answer Ryoko had her energy sword pointed at her and Kamidahooh was reaching for her sword hilt.  
  
Ryoko: You tried to kill my Tenchi, and I won't forgive you on that!  
  
Tenchi: Wait one second Ryoko, aren't you two friends? Besides, she just told us Tokihimo's plan and confessed her part in it I think she's on our side.  
  
Both girls put away their weapons.  
  
Washu: So what made you tell Tenchi and Ryoko?  
  
Tenchi turned around and saw Washu, Kionye, Mihoshi, Ayeka and Sasami.  
  
Tenchi: Washu what are you and everybody doing here and how much did you guys hear?  
  
Washu: The whole thing!  
  
Kami: Well Washu, I was thinking about how guilty I'd fell for killing some guy I barely knew, also I know how much Ryoko loves Tenchi and I couldn't take him away from her.  
  
Kami used that last part to cover up her small crush on Tenchi. Kionye came over and gave Kami a hug.  
  
Kionye: Well it's ok we all forgive you.  
  
Sasami: Oh my god look, at that huge space ship out side!  
  
Kami: Oh no……… he can't be here he just can't."  
  
Washu: Who is *he*?  
  
Kami: It's Tokihimo, the guy I told you about, I forgot that he has this crystal ball he's been watching us through, he probably saw me tell all of you about his plan!  
  
Tokihimo appeared in the doorway unnoticed by everyone.  
  
Tokihimo: You are right I have seen you and I think a little punishment is in order Kamidahooh!  
  
Everybody turned around and saw a very tall, thin, muscular man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. His green hair was short and spiky and his pale skin had a greenish tint to it. The only part of his outfit they could see was a long black cloak and black boots He had red, cold, unforgiving eyes.  
  
Tokihimo: Come with me you stupid good for nothing girl.  
  
To their surprise she got up but in her eyes was a look of pain and retaliation. She looked as though she didn't want to go, but couldn't control it. As soon as Kami reached Tokihimo they both disappeared and took off in his ship. At that moment Ryo-oki jumped up into the air and transformed into a space ship and allowed everybody to get on board then she took off.  
  
[Aboard Tokihimo's space ship]  
  
Tokihimo: Kamidahooh, I warned you never to defy my orders, but did you listen NO! You had to get a conscience before you finished your job I have decided that I get to kill Tenchi and his friends! Now they will come to me in order to save you. I will allow- no I order you to kill Ryoko."  
  
Kami: But I can't do that.  
  
He glared at her and pushed her down on the marble floor of the ship.  
  
Tokihimo: Fine then you will die after I defeat all the others.  
  
He turned on his heel and started to walk off.  
  
Kami: I don't care what you do to me Tokihimo. Besides………it's not like I couldn't fight you off anyway!  
  
Tokihimo turned to face her. He grabbed his sword and pointed it towards her.  
  
Tokihimo: Kamidahooh, we've had this little "respect talk" before and as I recall…. you were-  
  
Tenchi ran into the ship with all the girls, Ryo-oki and Atoki at his heels.  
  
Tenchi: Tokihimo, you leave Kamidahooh and all my friends alone!  
  
Kami: Tenchi NO! You have no clue what a fight you're in for!  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi is very strong to you know  
  
Kami: I know that, but I just couldn't bear losing any of you. I know I was only with you for a few weeks but in those short weeks you all became a family to me.  
  
As she finished that sentence Tokihimo came up behind her and grasped her shoulders.  
  
Tokihimo: I told you to kill Ryoko and here you are talking with her now get moving.  
  
Kami: NO! I am not listening to you any more, I am on Tenchi's side and I will help see to your death.  
  
Tokihimo: Foolish girl you have seen my power and yet you still defy me? Well no matter, I said I would punish you and here it is, I will spare you and let you suffer bye letting you watch your "family" die and you can live the rest of your life serving me and knowing you have no friends!  
  
From behind him she saw Ryoko gathering energy for her sword and she mouthed to her " move so I can attack him." She simply nodded.  
  
Kami: Well Tokihimo, I guess you and Tenchi should get your battle underway, you want to kill him as soon as possible, right?  
  
Tokihimo: Just…………move you stupid girl!  
  
Just as he was drawing his sword Ryoko slashed her gleaming energy sword across his back, giving him more of a shock then a major injury. Then Tenchi took that as his cue to attack and he slashed a hard and as fast as he could at Tokihimo. With one simple stroke he slashed Tenchi across his arm, which fortunately was not bleeding terribly, but did cause a lot of pain and shock. Ayeka and Ryoko lunged into the fight. Ryoko providing powerful beams of energy and Ayeka used her shield to avoid Tokihimo's attacks, which were slowly becoming more powerful. After one almighty blast Ayeka's shield gave out and they were once again venerable. Kamidahooh saw this as an opportunity to call on her 'pals' from the 13th dimension.  
  
Kami: Crystal Key, give the power, and open the gates and release the creatures inside.  
  
They waited a few minutes before Kamidahooh sealed off the already feeble gate.  
  
Kami: Oh no! It's not working! What will I do now?  
  
She turned around just as Tenchi and Ryoko double teamed Tokihimo in a double sword attack. The impact of the two swords caused a huge explosion and after the smoke cleared Tokihimo stood there completely unharmed!  
  
Kami: Tenchi! Watch out!  
  
As she said this, five long metal wires wrapped around Tenchi's body and released tremendous amounts of electricity injuring Tenchi badly. As Ryoko and Ayeka went to save him they to were wrapped up in the wires. Kamidahooh watched in horror as Tokihimo released blasts of energy at Washu, Kionye, Mihoshi and Sasami. I've got to do something she thought. Just then her crystal started glowing in neon purple and an awesome power spread through her body and she was surrounded in a powerful force field. Her sword somehow formed a double blade and she used it to free Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka. Then she turned to face Tokihimo.  
  
Kami: You manipulated me, hurt Tenchi and Ryoko and their friends and that is unforgivable, TAKE THIS YOU JERK!  
  
She released a tremendous blast of energy and when the dust settled they saw him laying on the floor, and he appeared not to be breathing. The force field around her disappeared and she sank to her knees.  
  
Ryoko: Kami! Are you feeling all right?  
  
Kami: Yeah, I just feel a little weak from fighting, that's all.  
  
Ayeka: Kamidahooh, I want to know a few things about you, like how did you know Ryoko?  
  
Kami: Well it's a long story but she and I tried to kill each other once and found ourselves helping each other to get away from the GP Force every now and then.  
  
Washu: And why did Tokihimo want Tenchi dead?  
  
Kami: I thought at least you would know Washu. Well Tenchi's the guardian of the Earth. Oh yeah," Kamidahooh exclaimed, "We should be getting off this ship cause it's going to blow up in two hours because in the event of a break-in, he wanted to make sure that little or no information was retrieved from his ship.  
  
Then they got on Atoki because Ryo-oki was tired and they set off towards Tenchi's house. As they left for earth, Tokihimo got up and appeared to be only hurt, not even near death as he disarmed the detination wires.  
  
Tokihimo: Those fools; I will have my revenge!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……… 


End file.
